


Oh shit wait wait

by Kashimagraisbae



Series: Luthor-Danvers [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimagraisbae/pseuds/Kashimagraisbae
Summary: Liv is in collage and her moms come by.





	Oh shit wait wait

They were in the middle of a make out session, her back against the bathroom stall. They had skipped a class or two, like most teenagers did.

“Oh shit wait wait” Liv’s phone started vibrating, she looked at it and Lena was calling her. Lena usually didn’t call during the day since she was always working and knew that Liv had classes. 

“Mama? Oh hi, is everything ok?”

“Hey Liv. How are you? Can you talk now?”

“Yeah yeah..” 

“I was calling because we are close to campus right now, your Mom surprised me with an impromptu road-trip and we were wondering if you are free from classes? We would like to come by and say hello..”

“Mhmm yes no problem, I’ll be at the apartment in 15”

“Ok love, see you soon”

“Oh crap.. sorry but I have to go?” Liv walked out of the stall and looked at him “my moms called and they are coming over, see you later for our studying sess tho” Liv gave him an apologetic look and a quick kiss on his cheek before heading out. 

“No problem Liv” He replied as she was rushing away. 

“I’ll see you later!” She turned around and dashed towards him to give him a last quick kiss before leaving straight to her apartment. 

Few moments later

Kara and Lena were sitting in the small living area while Liv was in her bedroom; she was looking for some sketches that she did a few days ago so as to show them to her moms when the bell rang. Lena stood up and went to get the door. 

“Hi” He looked up with a grin that completely vanished as his face transformed into panic mode when he saw that the person standing in front of him wasn’t Liv. It was someone who looked almost exactly like Liv, but older and with different eyes color 

“Oh so-sorry, I was looking for Liv but no-never mind I’ll be back later”. 

He immediately turned around, adjusted his back pack and started to leave. 

“Wait, you said you were looking for Liv?” Lena asked. 

“Yes ma’am is she in here?” He replied shyly. 

“Mama?” Liv opened the door wider and saw Damian standing on the other side. 

“Hey?” He said, his cheeks were so red that he looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. 

“Hey Damian!” Liv replied, her voice kinda shaky but strong, she was trying to pretend that everything was cool. “Mama this is my friend Damian Wayne, Damian this is Lena, one of my moms”. 

“Wayne as in Bruce Wayne?” Lena asked, as she stretched her arm to greet him. She was intrigued by the last name, Lena and Bruce went way back. 

“Yes ma’am, Mrs Luthor, ummm, Mrs Luthor-Danvers it’s really nice to meet you, I’m a great fan, I’ve heard a lot about you from my dad and Liv” he said as he shook Lena’s hand with a strong grip. 

“Nice to meet you too, and I’m sorry I haven’t heard much about you but if I know your dad, you must be quite a character”

“Well, thank you?” He paused. “Um Liv, Mrs Luthor-Danvers, sorry about interrupting, I’ll come back later to show you uh- the thing-the project yeah the project”. He turned around, gave them a quick wave and darted away. 

“What was that? What did I miss?” Kara asked as Lena and Liv re-entered to the living area.

“Looks like our daughter and Bruce Wayne’s kid are up to something” Lena said, a smirk immediately appearing in her face and her arms crossed. 

“He was here just to study mum, didn’t you see he had his things?” Liv replied and rolled her eyes as she shat on the love seat. She was still trying to play it cool. 

“Well I’m not sure a Wayne would be majoring in arts like you, darling”. 

“Ugh you’re annoying” Liv rolled her eyes for what was the tenth time in the last few minutes. Lena laughed and Kara just shook her head, smiling from ear to ear. She loved the way her wife teased their daughter. 

“And you.. don’t look at me like that” Liv told Kara. 

“Like what?” She asked, completely puzzled by her daughter’s comment. 

“Like I’m about to tell you that I’m getting married”

“Oh sorry for being happy for my daughter, who finally has a glint in her eye after being through a rough time”

“Wanna talk about it? I don’t know... since we are here and all” Lena said as she sat next to Kara and grabbed her hand. She was hoping their daughter would rely on them as she always did.

“Okay but will you both let me finish and not interrupt me?” Liv said with a death stare. 

“Yes, I promise” Kara instantly replied. 

“I’ll try my best” Lena teased. 

“Okay... Yeah he’s Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, yes mom I know” Liv looked at Lena with her most threatening glare.

“And he’s a really nice boy, too nice I’ll say. And we are kinda uumm seeing each other. Nothing official, that’s why I didn’t tell you anything before. I’m definitely not ready for formalities yet, not after Emma anyway” She rushes the last words out of her mouth. She paused, took a breath. 

Her moms starring and nodding along as she was telling the story. They were always really comprehensive, too comprehensive for Liv’s liking.

“Anyway, he tried to kiss me once at a party when we were freshmen but I shut him down since I had a girlfriend but then after we broke up I sort of wanted to try to forget about her; so I told him I needed a distraction. Not a rebound you know, but a new friend someone close to me so that I didn’t think much about her. And he’s been very good to me, he respects me and he’s a great friend to me, and then we started seeing each other and dating and maybe one day we will become something official, but I don’t know.” 

“He’s a very good friend” she repeated. 

“And what about him? What is his intention towards you? What does he think about this?” Of course Kara would ask the hard to swallow questions, she is a great journalist after all. 

“Uummm that’s the problem... and I’m going to sound like a jerk now but yeah, he‘s had a crush on me for a long time. He told me he likes me and he has stated that to me before when he even asked me out but I made it completely clear to him that I’m still not over my last relationship-“ Liv took a deep breath. 

“You know that Emma moving out to another country and breaking up with me messed me up completely” she added while fidgeting. She had the same anxious trait as Kara. 

“Anyway, uummm, I made it completely clear to Damian that I’m not in the right place for love or any kind of feelings but that we could try dating and see were it goes and if it develops into something else. Hence the dating but not official. The end” Liv said, she was fidgeting and didn’t dare to look up.

“Are you happy now?” Liv finally asked. 

“Happy? Darling I’m so proud of you, when have you grown up so much? You’re an amazing person and this, being completely honest and open with a partner is exactly what a mature adult should be like” Lena said. 

“I agree with Lena, you can keep on doing what you’re doing as long as you both have your cards on the table AND are being sexually responsible as we talked many times before.” Kara added. 

“Okay this is not awkward at all, can we please move on to something else?” Liv asked. 

“Of course darling, just one thing, don’t pressure yourself into trying to feel like you think you should. Let things happen naturally, who knows? Maybe love could surprise you..” Lena said while getting up and hugging her daughter. She really couldn’t believe how mature Liv has become in the last year. She was always the most objective and razonable one in the family but she still surprised Lena every time. 

“Mom! Let’s move on from the topic please” Liv said, her voice muffled against Lena’s shoulder. 

“Ok love...” Lena said as she ended the hug. 

“So what were you going to show us from your folder?” Kara asked with a smile as Lena sat back next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda went through an awkward moment like this but only with my mum so yeah... I like to write from experience 😂


End file.
